


Training Session

by Smutty_Putty



Series: Destroying Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Putty/pseuds/Smutty_Putty
Summary: Everyone except Lance and Shiro are gone, how does Shiro handle things?By making Lance his bitch~~A/N~Happy Easter!God damn, am I thirsty for some fucking SHANCE.So here you go, I have fucking SINNED FOR YOU ALL.





	Training Session

In the castle, the halls where silent, save for the sound of skin slapping skin, muffled cries of pleasure and the sadistic growls of Shiro, as he snapped his hips forward and back, in and out of the smaller, brown skinned boy. Besides Lance and Shiro, everyone else was gone, so Shiro could be as loud as he wanted, however, he decided to gag lance anyways. "There's just something so damn arousing about you trying to scream behind those soaked undies in your mouth." Lance groaned,dropping his head to lay on the training room floor. Shiro hissed, hastening his thrusts, making Lance let out a muffled shout. 

"You like it, don't you? I know you do. You're such a little butt slut." Shiro snapped his hips forward, making Lance scream, barely stopped by the dark navy blue boxers stuffed in his mouth. "Careful Lance, Keith might not be too happy if you stain the floor. He'll be so upset that we didn't invite him." A whine followed Shiro's words, making him chuckle lightly. "But you'd love that, two cocks at once?" Shiro reached up, taking the undies out of Lance's mouth. "Answer me, slut." Lance whined, but nodded. "Excuse me??"Shiro began to slow down his thrusts, making the blue paladin groan. "Y-Yes Master!" Shiro smirked, and began to pound into him once more. "Good Boy, Maybe this time i'll let you cum." Lance gasped as he was flipped over, meeting the eyes of the black paladin. "P-Please." Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Please what?" Lance glared at him, but yelped as Shiro hit his prostate. "P-Please, Master! Please let me cum!" Lance was getting desperate as his climax crept up on him every time Shiro hit his g-spot.

"Such a good boy." Shiro reached down, grasping Lance's cock, gently stroking it, making Lance moan, his voice echoing off the walls. "Well then, sense you asked nicely, you can." Lance howled as Shiro's hand sped up, making him cum. White ribbons covered Lance's stomach, going all the way up to his chest. Shiro gave one last strong thrust, letting out a groan as he filled the smaller boy, and after a bit began to pull out. "Such a good boy." He panted out, brushing back Lance's soft hair, planting a small kiss onto his lips. Shiro smirked and whispered "End Training Session." 

~Bonus!~

Shiro watched from the door at Coran, next to the Ginger man was a small girl with long brown hair. "Such animals, mating in the training room." Coran said, Watching as the girl scrubbed the ground, cleaning up the dried cum stains. "Back in my day, we had to keep all activities strictly in the rooms, for easy clean up." "Coran, Please!" The young girl groaned. "Why yes, Ash, that was yelled a lot back it my time." "CORAN, OH MY GOD!" "That too!"

Shiro stifled his laughter as Coran was then chased by the small girl around the room, yelling profanities after the Altean. 


End file.
